


Floating Among the Grounded

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt/Comfort, Tears, marinette needs a hug, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when it feels like all the ladybug confidence in the world wouldn’t help? Will anyone see what’s going on with their classmate even though she right in front of their eyes?





	Floating Among the Grounded

It happens the same way everyday after school. Marinette tries to slip out unnoticed before they see her, they’re always to quick and Marienette never makes it out with all of her self-confidence.

She’s tried so many times, _so many times, _to just let it roll off her back but the words they say somehow soak into her brain like water to a sponge. And when she gets back to her room that’s when she squeezes it all back out. In the form of tears. 

“Why can’t I just be normal? Why can’t I just be pretty? Everyone’s life would be better without me. I’m so sorry you have to put up with me.” Marinette sobs the same words into her pillow over and over again. “No one even cares. They all hate me.” She gets off her bed with shaky legs and pulls her diary from her desk. 

* * *

** People that hate me but won’t say it out loud **

  1. Maman
  2. Papa
  3. Alya
  4. Nino
  5. Adrien
  6. Chat Noir

**People that will say it out loud.**

  1. Chloé
  2. Lila
  3. Sabrina
  4. Myself

Once you get hurt enough your brain make radio static to try and tone it out; it doesn’t work but it’s a nice try. I think my brain is past that point. It’s made everything static. I don’t remember anything from school or the walk back. It almost feels like I’m not here at all. Like this isn’t happening somehow. I’m so tired already today, I just want it to be over. 

* * *

“Plagg?” Adrien said rolling over to face the cheese goblin. “Whaaaaat dooo youuu wanttt??” The Kwami was getting annoyed with all these distractions keeping him from his precious cheese. “Do you think Marinette’s been acting different?” At least it’s not about ladybug, Plagg thought “I don’t know kid. What do you think?” He churned the sentence over in his mind. “I don’t know? She just doesn’t seem as happy this week.” “How bout you just ask her Adrien? You know you don’t have these problems with cheese.” “Thanks Plagg,” The blondie turned over again. “Goodnight.” “Goodnight kid.” Adriens dreams were filled with Akumas and classmates but one in particular. He really hoped she was alright. 


End file.
